


Broken Promises

by Okami01



Series: FE Siblings3H Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: A long time ago, Felix and Glenn made a promise. It was broken and so was Felix. Prompt - Promises.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius
Series: FE Siblings3H Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: FE3H Siblings Week





	Broken Promises

Felix had always looked up to Glenn. He was strong and skilled with a sword. When he was younger. Felix cried whenever his older brother had to leave. They could go to places like the market together. Why couldn't he go to Garreg Mach with Glenn? Who was he supposed to spar with now? That's what he'd thought. He and Glenn did a lot of things together but Felix would miss the sparring the most. 

" You'll have to come and visit me with Dad," Glenn said grinning. " I can beat you then."

" You mean I can beat you." Felix corrects.

"Yeah, that's what I said, I can beat you." Glenn laughed. Glenn laughed. He always laughed in times like these. He was so so confident in himself. Always assuring Felix that everything would be ok. Sure, he could joke around, but he always took things seriously when he needed to.

Felix glared at him. Through tear-stained eyes. And he said goodbye.

He'd stopped crying. He'd long since stopped himself from doing that. He had been a cry baby for far too long. 

Still, he couldn't help but ask the question that he used to when Glenn got asked on missions to fight bandits or whatever else he had to deal with.  
" Are you coming back?" He asked. When he had been really young he used to sniffle and cling to Glenn's arm. It wasn't anything he wanted to remember. Though now Felix had worse things to remember. 

" Of course I am! Who else are you going to lose to."

Glenn always had important stuff to deal with. Felix used to whine and ask why he couldn't go with him. He was strong too after all. 

" Naw, you can come with me later," Glenn said. " You're to short now."

" I'm almost as tall as you are."

Glenn looked him up and down. " I'm older than you." He says as if it isn't obvious. " They don't want to have to spend any extra money on babysitters."

Felix punched him. Glenn laughed. Everything had been fine." We're just going to Duscur. I'm sure it'll be really boring. I'll buy you and Dad souvenirs and I'll be back before you know it.

Felix frowned but he knew it would be fine. " 

" I told you, I always come back. I promise."  
He had. A long time ago. When Felix used to cry Glenn promised that he'd come back. 

And as irritating as Glenn could be, then and now. He always kept his promises. 

His older brother that he'd never been able to beat in a real sword fight. That was brave and courageous. Possibly a little too much so. No matter what enemy Glenn faced, he could always cut through with his sword and his cunning.   
At least that's what Felix thought. 

Then the tragedy of Duscur happened. Glenn was killed. Felix hadn't known that it would be the last time he'd ever see his brother. Sometimes Felix wondered if he could have stopped him from going. He tries not to think about those things. There isn't any way to change things now. All he can do now is get stronger. Not that Glenn is here to see it.

Even when the tragedy occurred. Felix wanted to hate Glenn for breaking his promise. Even more so, he hated himself for believing in him. Glenn was dead. And no amount of promises would bring him back. Now there wasn't a time when his father wasn't glumly looking off into the distance or telling people that Glenn died the way that he would have wanted to. That he died like a true knight. 

Felix was pissed. He was angry and distraught. He wanted to punch something or stab someone or fight. He supposed the promise really was broken. And Glenn wasn't here to answer for it.  
Felix doesn't want to remember much about those days. He knows that he did cry then. For a while, he hadn't been able to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FE siblings week! Thanks for reading! This was really sad though.  
> @Tavitay on Twitter!


End file.
